His Heart Died Too
by spriteofspritz
Summary: Harry visits the grave yard. The grave yard brings back all the happy memories and the sad memories. He relives his life and then is rejoined with his family once more. When she died, his heart died too.


His Heart Died Too

The gate to the old cemetery clanged shut as an old man in a wheelchair was wheeled in. His hair was white and his eyes green. His robes were black. He was wheeled to the back row, stopping at the last grave. The old man lifted his hand and signaled his helpers to leave. They immediately obeyed with a mere nod. The old man closed his eyes as he dropped a single rose on the grave. A lone tear trickled down his cheek.

"_Come on, Harry! Hurry up or we'll miss the ball," Ginny said, laughing as he redid the buttons on his shirt for the third time. It was their first ball as a couple. Finally, Harry finished. Ginny quickly kissed him on the lips and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the common room. Harry laughed as they ran to the ball. This is where they belonged, together. _

The old man, Harry, felt a few more tears slip down his cheeks. He had loved her more than anything. She had been his weakness, his strength, his everything. She had known him better than anyone had ever known him. She could tell what was wrong just by looking at him. He remembered everything— their first kiss, their wedding day, their first child.

_Ginny was standing unbelievably close to him. They were in a broom closet they had found as they were running from Filch. She smelled so good, like flowers and perfume. A piece of her hair fell on to her face. Harry reached a hand out and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled at him. God, her eyes were hypnotizing. Without knowing what he was doing, Harry leaned forward and kissed her, not just a peck on the lips, but a real kiss. Ginny seemed surprised at first, but then kissed him back._

The old man smiled a small smile at that memory. He reached a hand into the pocket of his robes. He pulled out a beautiful ring and lifted it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on it. The opal stone was in the shape of a heart with a few clusters of diamonds around it. The ring had been the one he gave to her when he told her he loved her for the first time. Harry put the ring back in the box and snapped it shut, which he then put back in his pocket.

_It was only Harry and Ginny in the common room. Everyone else was at dinner. For some reason neither of them were hungry. Ginny was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck. Everything felt perfect. The fire was warm and created the perfect romantic feeling. Harry pulled out a velvet box and handed it to her. Ginny opened it and gasped when she saw the ring. She thanked him, giving him a kiss._

"_Gin?"_

"_What, Harry?"_

"_I love you."_

_There was a pause that seemed to last for ages._

"_I love you, too."_

_Then, they kissed. It lasted for ages. Everything was perfect. _

Harry shook his head, tears freely falling down his face. He missed her. He missed everything about her, from her flaming hair to her flaming cheeks when she was mad. She was like a candle that never burned out. He gazed down at his hand and lovingly touched the gold band on his ring finger. Engraved in small delicate handwriting were the words 'Till Death Do Us Part.'

_The orchestra was playing the official wedding song. Harry's heart fluttered when Ginny appeared. She looked gorgeous. Her red hair was piled on top of her head, but a few lone pieces hung down over her face. Her dress was white. The long train trailed behind Ginny. Little rignstones sparkled everywhere every time she moved. She eventually reached him. The minister spoke his speech, but Harry wasn't listening. He could hardly wait to utter the two words that would change their lives forever. Finally, it was time._

"_Harry, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" _

"_I do."_

Harry remembered that day, and many others, as if it was just yesterday. He thought they would live happily ever after. The thought of a new addition to the family only increased their happiness. He reached into another pocket and pulled out a baby's sock. He lifted it to his face and breathed in the beautiful scent. Sewed on to the sock was the name Christina.

"_Harry, I have to tell you something," Ginny said with a worried look on her face, "I'm not sure if it's good or bad. That depends on how you take it."_

"_Alright," Harry said, sitting down next to Ginny, "What is it?"_

_Ginny took a deep breath before saying, "I'm pregnant, Harry. I'm three months along. It's a baby girl." She looked down waiting for his response._

"_That's fantastic! We've always talked about having kids," Harry replied, ecstatic with happiness, "We have the extra room. That could be the nursery. I'll look into cribs and stuff in the morning. Have you told your family yet?"_

_Ginny smiled, nodded, and kissed Harry._

"_They all said you would react well and you did. I'm so happy, Harry," she said a moment later. Her face was lit up by a smile. _

Harry took a deep breath, still gazing at the sock. He then closed his eyes as another memory came back to him.

_Harry was pacing back and forth outside a St. Mungos hospital room. The door was closed with a sign on it that read 'LABOR.' Ginny had gone into labor while trying to set the crib up. She had insisted on doing it the muggle way because she wanted to have the 'total baby experience.' Harry had to crack a smile at that. Suddenly, the door opened and a weary looking healer called him in. He rushed through the door. There was Ginny with their daughter, his daughter. He felt the tears come to his eyes, but willed them away. He went to her side and sat down with his family. _

Harry sighed a sad sigh and put the sock back in his pocket. He then turned his wheelchair to face the grave beside Ginny's. The name across the top read Christina Potter. He reached out a finger and traced the words written on his daughter's headstone.

_Christina Potter_

_2006-2008_

_Although your stay_

_was much too short_

_you'll always be_

_in our hearts. _

Harry's blood boiled with anger when he though of that one fateful night, when he lost all that was dear to him.

_The house was in chaos, spells shooting off left and right. The Death Eaters had attacked Harry's house as revenge for killing Lord Voldemort. Harry himself was currently hiding under his invisibility cloak, hoping to find a way to destroy them without hurting himself or his family. He had called the Order in a few minutes ago, but was still waiting for them to show up. A few minutes later, they did. He and the Order went into battle the moment they showed up. While he was fighting, Harry failed to notice that his family was in danger. _

Harry's shoulders shook as he cried. That was the worst mistake he ever made. It cost him all that he loved. Why did he have to be 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'?

_Harry rushed into a St. Mungos hospital room. Ginny lay on a bed with Christina next to her. They were both heavily bandaged. While Harry was fighting, Lucius Malfoy had taken the two of them and tortured them till they were close to death. Harry pulled up a chair and sat down. A moment later, Ginny woke up. Harry could tell she was in pain. "Harry…I love you."_

"_I know and I'm sorry for all of this. I'll make it up to you and Christina when we get home."_

"_And I don't blame you and neither does Christina. We love you and will wait for you._

"_No…Ginny!"_

_Ginny handed him a torn piece of parchment. She took Christina in her arms. A few minutes later, they were both dead. _

Harry, still sobbing, reached a hand into a third pocket and pulled out a torn piece of parchment. He opened it and started to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_The recent events that have taken place have caused a tragic event- the breakup of our family. But don't be too sad, for Christina and I are in a better place. We'll wait for you and we'll be a family again. It's not your fault._

_Love always,_

_Ginny Potter_

Harry closed his hand around the piece of parchment and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he had joined his family once more. He was a full man again, for when Ginny died, his heart died too.


End file.
